Inflation of Marjorie Dursley
This incident took place 6 August, 1993, when Marjorie "Marge" Dursley, the sister of Harry Potter's uncle, Vernon Dursley, visited the Dursley family at Privet Drive, in Little Whinging. Marge's insults to the memory of both Harry Potter's parents, James and Lily Potter, got the thirteen-year-old wizard upset and he lost control of his magic, and unintentionally cast an Inflating Charm on his aunt, making her blow up like a balloon and float about the room. Harry, then, grabbed his trunk and left the house in a fit of rage, heading to the Leaky Cauldron, in wizarding London. History Background information over dinner at Privet Drive]] In the summer of 1993, Marge arranged with her brother so that she could spend a week at Little Whinging, where he and his family lived. She arrived on 31 July, Harry Potter's birthday. Once there, she hugged her nephew, Dudley, and kissed her sister-in-law, Petunia, while thrusting her suitcase into Harry and voicing her views that violent punishment should be applied in the case of hopeless delinquents, as she saw him. On the third day of her visit, 2 August, Marge rudely insulted Harry's mother over lunch, while going on about "the way the boy's turned out": "If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup —". At that moment, Harry lost control of his magic and the wine glass that Marge was holding exploded in her hand, sending shards of glass flying in every direction. Marge, oblivious to what had happened, dismissed this on account of her "very firm grip", having squeezed the glass too hard. Remembering the Ministry of Magic warning about using magic outside school sent to him the previous year, and seeing Vernon and Petunia glaring at him, Harry skipped dessert and left the table. The incident Harry got through the remainder of the week thinking about a Broomstick Handbook, to block out Marge's insults. On the last day of Marge's visit, 6 August, the Dursleys had a fancy dinner, without any mention of Harry. During dessert, Vernon spoke about his business. Afterwards, Marge, drunk on wine and brandy, proceeded to make rude, biassed remarks about Harry's parents yet again; this time, she said Lily Potter was a "bad egg" who had ran off with a "wastrel", and James Potter a "no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger", while implying that they had managed to get themselves killed in a car crash while drunk. floats to the ceiling]] Harry's strategy was no longer working, and he had had enough. He rose to his feet and, shaking all over as he had never felt angrier in his life, contradicted her saying she was wrong. Marge, swelling with fury, started screaming at him but suddenly stop speaking. She started to swell, her mouth stretched too tightly to speak. As she started floating towards the ceiling like a monstrous balloon, several buttons burst from her tweed jacket and her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband. As she floated there, entirely round, with only her hands and feet sticking out, Vernon, her brother, tried to grab her and pull her down, only to get lifted from the floor himself. Ripper, Marge's bulldog, leapt forward, biting on Vernon's leg. Harry, however, tore from the dining room and seized his trunk that had been stored in the cupboard under the stairs. He then grabbed his things from his bedroom and left the house, but not before Vernon (with a bloody leg) shouted at his nephew to come back and put Marge right, which Harry bluntly refused. Aftermath The incident led to Harry Potter running away from Privet Drive and coming across a mysterious black dog that stared at him. Harry, however, managed to board the Knight Bus, and got off safely at the Leaky Cauldron, where he spent the rest of the summer holidays. According to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were duly dispatched to Privet Drive, and successfully punctured and modified her memory so that she had no recollection of the event. Fudge also informed Harry that while Vernon and Petunia were still quite furious about the incident, they were still prepared to take him back the following summer per the agreement with Dumbledore. Harry was relieved about all of this, as he had been expecting to face, at minimum, expulsion from Hogwarts, and possible arrest for the incident. Later on, Harry decided the reason he got off so easily was because, at that time the Ministry was worried about his safety, as the escape of prisoner Sirius Black, was the main issue on their minds at the time. Behind the scenes *In , when Marge turns into a balloon, she floats out of 4 Privet Drive and into the night sky through the open door of the conservatory. A bit later in the film, as Harry was walking on the street after storming out, she was still seen floating around. Later in the film, Fudge says she was found circling a chimney in Sheffield by the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, which directly contradicts the events as told in the novel. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references pl:Nadęcie Marge Dursley Category:Events Category:Underage magic